Help Me Forget
by xSimplyCreativex
Summary: Mary cant live the life most teenagers can. Why? Because of one horrible night that ruined her life. In order to be able to live her life is to forget that night, and when she meets Francis and Bash she might be able to forget. That is until she realizes that their presence makes her remember that night even more. Why? There is more to this love triangle than you think.*modern time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I normally do TMI fics but im kinda obsessed with Reign! So this fic takes place in modern time, and I tried to fit the characters to modern time. Sorry if they seem a little out of character!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Time to Forget**

The cold stung her skin, but that wasnt her biggest worry. Her legs ached; her whole body ached. She had never ran this fast and hard. She could barely see anything in the dark. All she saw was parts of trees. She could hear the leaves rustling in the wind, and she could also hear the heavy footsteps behind her. The more she listened the more she realized how close the footsteps were. She ran faster, faster, faster.

She knew the person would catch up to her any minute. She wasnt fast. She saw a big tree and decided to hide behind it. She kept her back pinned to the tree trunk. She could hear the footsteps slow down just a few feet in front of the tree. She could hear the man approaching the tree. She covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a sob. Then she realized there was no noise at all. Just the wind and the leaves, but no footsteps or heavy breathing. She stood there unsure of what to do. She lowered her hand from her mouth.

Silence.

"Come here!" she heard the man yell. Before she knew it the man had his arms around her. She screamed and kicked but he wouldn't let go. She felt the man grab places of her body.

"Stop, please!" She cried. But of course the man didn't. She noticed the smell on him. He reeked of alcohol and other unpleasant smells.

His arms were right in front of her trying to get her shirt off.

She bit one of his hands hard, and he screamed in pain and pulled away. She took the chance and sprinted away from the man. Her fear let her run faster than ever, but she heard the man running behind her. She felt her foot get caught in a tree root sticking out of the ground. She fell forward and screamed in pain. In a blink of an eye the man was standing over her. She tried to crawl away but it was no use. She looked up at the man. The dark wouldn't let her see the man's face, but she could see he was taking his shirt off.

"NO! Please! Dont! Help!" She cried, but her screams were useless.

* * *

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" She woke up screaming. She woke up from the nightmare she lived that horrible night.

She heard her mom run up to her room. Her mom burst through her bedroom door.

"Mary!" Her mom rushed to Mary's bed.

"Mom!" Mary cried. "It was that dream again." Mary hugged her mom tightly.

"Oh, Mary."

Mary sobbed loudly. " How can I make the memory go away?"

"I don't know, Mary," said her mom. "I think its time to forget."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a really dark chapter! It really hurt writing this! Believe me! But I do have the story all layed out! I'm pretty sure you already got a hint that this is going to be a painful story! I know this chapter was small, but it was like an intro! Want to find out who the man is? Want to know where this story goes? Then encourage me to keep writing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

I love you royals!~ Bethany


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or its characters. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dance**

2 Years Later after that night.

"Mary, honey," Mary's mom tried to gently shake Mary awake. "Wake up. It's your birthday! Youre officially eighteen!"

Mary slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"Happy birthday, honey!" Her mom said enthusiastically.

"Oh," Mary said realizing the day it was. Her birthday. "Thanks, mom."

Mary sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to go make you your B-Day breakfast!" Her mom announced. All Mary did was smile.

When her mom finally left the room, Mary sighed. Mary hated her birthday. It was around the day she was raped. Her mom, her friends, her physiologist said not to call it rape. It was just a very strong word, but she had learned to accept it. She had been raped.

Sometimes she thought, _At least I didn't get pregnant._

The man might have been as stoned as any man could be, but he still used a condom. Or maybe he was infertile. Or maybe she herself was infertile. She didn't know how she didn't get pregnant, but those were some possible explanations.

Mary got ready and ate her breakfast. It consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, and a touch of whip cream on top. While Mary was taking a sip of her milk, the phone rang.

Her mom put her fork down, "I'll get it. You keep on eating." Her mom walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Louis!" Mary heard her mom say. Mrs. Louis is her physiologist. After Mary's mom found out about what happened that night, she insisted to take her to a psychologist. Mary refused at first. All she wanted to do was drown in her own tears, but to calm her mom down, she decided to meet with Mrs. Louis. Mary had grown to like Mrs. Louis. She was determined to help her in any way. Mrs. Louis would call the police department everyday to see if they had any clues about the man, but they never did. The police have given up on finding the man.

"Mary," Her mom called her. "Mrs. Louis would like to speak to you."

Mary took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Good morning, Mrs. Louis."

"Mary!" Mrs. Louis said a little too loud. "Happy birthday, dear!"

"Thank you very much," Mary responded.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Kenna, Alyee, Greer, and Lola decided to take me to a dance."

"A dance? The one downtown?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

There was silence on the other end.

"Are you feeling well?" Mrs. Louis asked. She knew perfectly how Mary felt about her birthday.

"I'm fine."

"Try to forget, okay? Have fun and forget."

Mary felt like changing the topic. "I will. Its going to be a dance where everyone wears a mask. I think that's interesting."

Its almost like Mary could hear Mrs. Louis smile on the other end. "Thats the spirit! Well, I have to go. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks and have a nice day." Mary hung up and when she looked at her mom she knew it would be a long day. Her mom had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Youre going to the dance downtown?!" Her mom exclaimed. "Why didnt you tell me?"

"Mom, its not that big of a deal. I forgot."

"Yes it is! A ticket for that dance costs so much! And everybody dresses so elegantly! Oh, Mary,we need to buy you a dress! A beautiful one!"

Mary whined internally. "Mom there is no need for you to spend money on me like that. I'll throw on something from my closet."

"Mary, we have more money than we know what to do with. Lets go. We're going to the mall. Today I want you to look like a queen."

* * *

"Im dying to go home." Francis announced. Francis missed the streets of California. New York is pretty neat, but he was starting to feel homesick.

"Its just one more night, Francis," Bash told his brother. "Try not to have this whiny attitude tonight." Bash joked.

"Oh, of course not," Francis exclaimed. "An attitude like this will drive away the ladies." Francis took a sip of his wine, and so did Bash.

Francis made a face. "White wine tastes better than this." Bash nodded, but he didnt agree. Sebastian wasnt picky about wine. It all tasted the same to him.

"About tonight," Bash broke the silence. "Are you planning to go with Olivia?"

Francis stood up from the couch and looked through the window and out to New York. "No. She left New York two days ago." Bash stood up and patted his brother's shoulder. Bash knew he really cared about Olivia, but Catherine didnt approve. They agreed to meet in New York after being apart for so long. Catherine probably shooed her away.

"Thank you, brother," Bash tried to change the subject.

"For what?" Francis looked at Bash.

"For bringing me along. I know your mom got really upset with you for doing so." This whole trip was supposed to be a family trip Family as in Catherine, Henry, and Francis. Bash was just a bastard, but Francis insisted he come. At first Bash felt bad about leaving his mom, but he eventually gave into Francis.

"No need to thank me. Now I think we should start getting ready for this dance. I plan to pick up more than one chick." Francis started walking to his room. Bash smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Mary was tired of walking around this huge mall, but she had finally found the dress she wanted. When she saw it, she fell in love. It was all white and it looked so much like a wedding dress but of course it wasnt. It cascaded down until it touched the floor. Even though it was pricey her mom was more than willing to buy it. When they finally got home, Mary thought she would be able to take a little nap before getting ready. As she was making her way to her room her mom asked, "At what time is the dance?"

"Umm, 10pm," Mary responded.

"Oh my goodness!" Marie exclaimed. "It's already 8:30! We need to get you ready and we need to do it fast!"

"We?" Mary asked.

Turn out the 'we' was her mom and friends. Greer, Alyee, Kenna, and Lola were ready and they all looked stunning. They all circled around her. They did her makeup and hair. When they finished they told Mary to go put on her dress. Mary did as they ordered. When she came out, they all exclaimed how beautiful she looked. Mary gave them all smiles and 'thank you''s. Mary approached the mirror on the wall, and her jaw dropped. They were right. She looked like another person. She looked beautiful and sophisticated. Her hair was braided midway, but then the braid stopped and it just turned into a ponytail. The hair looked really sophisticated, but then she saw the dress. The dress was white. It made her look innocent...pure. Something she wasnt.

Something someone STOLE from her. She felt her chest burn and her eyes got watery. She couldnt let them know. She turned around to face her mom and friends.

Lola's bright smile turned into a frown. "Mary, are you okay?"

"Yes," Mary lied and added a fake smile. "Im just so touched."

Their faces changed again. From worry to happiness again. "Let's go," Kenna said urgently. "It's already 10:30."

"Oh, yes," Marie exclaimed. "Drive safely!" She yelled as they left the house. They were about to drive off when they heard Marie de Guise yell.

"Wait!" Mary's mom ran to the car. Mary opened the car door and got out.

"Mom, whats wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Her mom was carrying a white box. "I just forgot to give you something." Mary was about to take the box, but her mom gestured not to touch it. Mary had an unsure expression.

"Allow me," her mom said. She opened the box and inside there was a beautiful crown. Marie took it in her hands and placed it in Mary's head. Mary was surprised at how perfectly it fit, and about how cheesy her mom could be. I mean, would you like some chips with that? But besides her thoughts she felt touched.

"Thanks, mom." Mary said.

"Youre welcome, honey," her mom responded. "Have a great time."

Mary doubted it that, but she could fake she was having a good time. She gave her mom another fake smile, and got back in the car.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mary. Always having to fake her happiness. I think expressing your sadness is a lot less work than faking happiness. Who can relate to Mary? Having to fake a smile, having to fake happiness to make someone else happy? Thats pretty much everyone honestly. Anyways, chapter 3 is gonna be pretty exciting! You probably already know, but who do you think Mary will meet at the dance?! PS Mary looks exactly how she looks when she marries Francis in 1x13, except without the veil!**

**Want me to keep writing? Want to know who hurt Mary so badly? Want to know where this story goes? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~ Beth**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys! IM back and please read the A/N at the bottom! It's really important so please be sure to read it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or its characters. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Bash watched other people dance and swirl around the dance floor. Some women wore beautiful elegant gowns, and some other women wore puffy dresses. It was about half and half. As for the man, some wore tuxedos others wore stuff that looked like something a prince would wear. Thats how Francis looked. Like a soon to be king. As for Bash, well he tried. Over his clothing he wore a cloak. I guess you could say he looked like a king's bastard. Bash didnt mind though. The look suited him for many different reasons.

Henry came by Bash's side. "Where's Francis, son?" asked Henry.

"I dont know, dad," Bash could probably guess where he was. In a dark place on top of someone he barely met. "Why do you need him?"

"Look around, Bash," said his father. "Francis is the soon to be president of our company, but he doesnt even present himself to our clients."

Henry owned a very succesful beauty company. All Catherine's idea, of course. It is very successful though, and many of the clients are on this very dance floor.

"Besides that," Henry continued. "This place is flooded with rich beauties. Francis- and you- need to take advantage of this opportunity." How did his father know they were beautiful? They were all wearing masks.

Bash looked at his father. All Henry ever cared about was expanding his fortune. Henry returned the look.

"Well?" Henry said. "What are you waiting for? Go sweep a girl off her feet."

"I dont think-" Bash objected but Henry interrupted him.

"You dont think what? That a girl would be interested in you? Please! With your looks, that you inherited from me, and your fortune, who wouldnt be interested in you?"

'His fortune.' He knew perfectly it would all belong to Francis, but he didnt care.

"Why are you not wearing a mask?" Henry asked.

"I forgot mine at home," Bash replied. Henry took his off and handed it to Bash. Then Henry just walked off. With a sigh, Bash put the black mask on him. It only covered is eye area. You could only see his actual eyes, part of his nose and down, and of course his forehead. Bash went to look for his brother to tell him everything Henry had told him.

* * *

Kenna had finally found a parking spot. She turned her car off and then rummaged through something.

Mary looked at the building she would soon enter. A few people were still entering the building. They all looked so elegant. "Ummm, arent we supposed to be wearing masks?" asked Mary.

"That is exactly what im looking for," Kenna said. "Ah, here." Kenna pulled out a white mask. It was so beautiful. "This is for the birthday girl!" Kenna handed the mask to Mary. The mask had sticks at each end so she could easilt put it on like glasses.

"You look so beautiful, Mary!" Greer complimented Mary. Mary gave her a smile and a thank you. Kenna kept on pulling masks out of a bag and calling the name of the girl it belonged to. When they all had their masks, they got out of the car and started walking towards the beautiful building. They had to walk up some stairs to reach the entrance.

"Tickets, please," said the man at the entrance. They all handed their tickets over and made their way inside.

* * *

Bash had finally found Francis in a dark corner tucking his shirt in. "Where were you?" Bash asked.

Francis chuckled and put on his mask. "Im pretty sure we both know where I was and what I was doing." Francis looked up at Bash and chuckled once again. "You look like 'El Zorro.'"

"Oh, shut up. And what you should be doing is greeting your clients," Bash said in a annoyed voice. "Father's words."

Francis sighed. "I thought this whole trip was a break from work."

Bash knew Francis cared about the company, but sometimes he got a little stressed out. They walked out of the dark corner. They made their way to the food table, when something caught their eyes. On top of the stairs were five girls. Even though you couldnt see their faces, you could FEEL they were beautiful. The one that stood out the most was the one in white. She looked so beautiful. She looked like...a queen. She gracefully walked down the stairs. The other four were trailing behind her. Francis felt the need to run up to them and to introduce himself, but he stayed put. He had to swallow to be able to restrain himself. Bash had stopped looking, but he felt his heart race. He turned his attention to the food, but Francis was still looking at the girls. He was mesmerized. Bash couldnt help but smile.

"Brother," Bash called Francis. " You look stupid just standing there with your mouth open. Oh, and I think youre drooling too!"

Francis quickly composed himself.

"That was quite an entrance," Bash said.

"It really was," Francis replied. "Everybody stopped what they were doing just to look at them."

* * *

"Why was everybody looking at us?" Mary asked. It took all her will power not to trip down the stairs.

"Because we look beautiful!" Kenna exclaimed.

"Way to be modest," Lola joked. Kenna gave her a look.

"Honest," Kenna said. "Im being honest. Now should we go find some men to dance with?!"

All of them said 'yes' except Lola. She was looking somewhere else. They all followed her eyes. Collin. The boy who had dumped her was dancing with another girl.

"Oh, Lola," Alyee stroked Lola's shoulder. Lola looked back at them.

"No." Mary said. They all looked at Mary in confusion. "We dont need men. We could dance together!" They all smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on! Dance with me!" They all made their way into the dance floor, and they grabbed each other's hands to form a circle. They spinned and laughed. People made way and were looking at them in confusion.

...

Bash smiled as he saw the girls dance. Francis was just looking at them like they were crazy. At first people just watched them dance with a look on their faces, but then people started to join. Soon the circle broke and they started dancing by twos. They were spinning, twirling, smiling, laughing. Bash was going to tell Francis something but he was no longer by his side. Bash turned is attention back to the people dancing. Before he knew it someone's back bumped into his chest. He instinctively grabbed the person's shoulders. The person turned around to apologize. It was the girl in white. He quickly dropped his hands.

"Im so sorry!" Mary apologized. She felt her heart race and her cheeks turn red. The man had the most beautiful eyes in the world. He had black hair and a cloak. He smiled at her

"It's fine." he replied. She smiled at him once again. She didnt know why but her heart beat was racing rapidly. Greer took her hand and pulled her back to the dance floor.

* * *

After a few more minutes of dancing, they finally decided to sit down.

"Well, that was fun," Kenna said. "But my strapless bra went down. Ugh, its so uncomfortable."

"Then go fix it," said Greer. Kenna left the table and it was just four girls now.

"I hope you're having fun, Mary," said Alyee.

"I am," Mary said, and she realized she wasnt lying.

"Can someone come with me to fix my hair?" said Alyee.

"I'll go," Lola offered.

Now it was just Greer and Mary.

"So," Greer said awkwardly. "Who was that boy you were talking to?"

Mary smiled at the thought of him for some reason. "I dont know. I just bumped into him."

Greer gave her a look but didnt push the conversation.

* * *

Kenna didnt want to go to the bathroom. It was full of girls either doing their business or fixing their hair and makeup, so she just went to a dark corner. She tried to unzipped her dress but the zipper was hard to reach. Then she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned around in surprise to find a handsome man. He looked older than her but he was still very attractive.

"Need help?" He offered.

Kenna hesitated. "Yes." He unzipped her dress and pulled her dress halfway down. Her strapless bra was so far down it exposed too much of her. Kenna quickly fixed her bra. Then he gestured for the man to zip up her dress once again and he did so.

"Thank you," Kenna said.

"You are welcome." He responded.

This was very awkward and Kenna didnt want it that way. She hated awkward situations. "Maybe I can repay you." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Mary," Greer said. "Have you ever had your first kiss?"

Mary felt her heart shrink. She remembered that night all over agin. The forced kisses. Greer quickly realized what she had said.

"Mary," she chocked out. "Im so sorry! I didnt know what I was thinking. I wasnt thinking at all actuall-"

"Greer!" Mary interrupted her. "Just forget about it. Why did you ask me that? Is this about your first kiss?"

Greer still had a guilty look on her face. "Yes. I just- I"

"Whats wrong, Greer?" Mary asked.

"It's just I never had my first kiss. Eighteen and I havent kissed anybody. Ugh. My dad wants me married quick, and I guess I want to get married as well but..."

"But?"

"Mary, when I saw you with that boy..."

"Greer, Im really confused."

"Im sorry. Its just not that boy. Ive seen how boys look at you. At Lola. At Kenna. At Alyee. How come boys dont look at me like that?"

Mary felt like slapping Greer. Was she being serious? "Greer, you must be the blindest person Ive met. You're beautiful. Inside and out, and believe me, Ive seen boys look at you. Dont be so insecure, okay? Love comes in unexpected ways and at unexpected times."

Greer grinned at Mary. "You may be only eighteen, but you are so wise." Mary returned a smile.

"Would you like a cup of wine, ladies?" A waiter came up to them. He was tall and handsome.

"Yes, please," Greer said and Mary nodded as well. He handed a cup to Mary, and just as he was about to give Greer her cup, it slipped out of his hand. The wine spilled all over Greer's dress.

"Im so sorry!" The man exclaimed.

"Napkins, a towel, something!" Greer exclaimed. "This dress cost so much!"

"Greer, calm down," Mary said as she searched for napkins. "I'll go to the restroom to get you something to clean yourself up with." Mary left the table.

"I really am sorry!" The man apologized once again.

"Why would they hire a clumsy person as a waiter?"Greer asked.

The man had a guilty look on his face. "Here," the man said while taking of his black waiter vest.

"What-" Greer asked as he knelt down and started dabbing the place where the wine spilled. Without knowing Greer smiled. As if sensing her smile he looked up.

"Whats your name?" asked Greer. He stood up although Greer wish he hadnt.

"Leith."

"Well, Leith, thank you for your services, and you can go now."

Leith stood there like if he wanted to say something but then he just left. He remembered seeing that girl enter along with her friends, and boy was she something.

* * *

Mary stole some towels from the restroom, and as she made her way back to the table she bumped into somebody. The impact made the towels fly out of her hand and fall to the floor. She quickly reached to pick them up, but instead of touching the towels she touched a hand. The touch was so electric it frightened her. She looked up to find a blond boy and she could see him perfectly. He wasnt wearing a mask. He smiled at her but she didnt return the smile.

"Im sorry. I wasnt paying attention to where I was walking. Im quite clumsy." He apologized.

This time Mary couldnt help but smile. "That makes both of us." He ended up grabbing the towels and they both stood up. He handed the towels back to her. "Souvenir?"

Mary giggled. "No. A little accident." Mary remembered there was an angered Greer probably torturing a boy back at the table. "Which reminds me, I should probably hurry back." She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. The movement was so familiar and sudden that she quickly pulled her hand back. Any sudden movement on her body frightened her for obvious reasons.

"Oh, Im sorry," He quickly apologized. "I just wanted to know your name."

Have fun and forget.

Have fun and forget.

"Mary," she said with a smile.

"Mary," he repeated her name, as if tasting it in his mouth.

She turned back around, but not before he called her again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mary," He called out. Mary turned her head towards him and smiled, but then turned back and started walking towards the table.

When she got back to the table, all of her friends were already there.

"What took you so long?" Greer asked.

"Sorry," Mary apologized. Mary handed Greer the towels.

* * *

It was already one in the morning and people were leaving. In the past hour, the girls surprised Mary with a cake. After being stuck in this building for so long Mary needed some fresh air. She excused herself and turned down the offers of being accompanied with. She headed outside and she felt sick to her stomach. She suddenly had flash backs of that night.

Without knowing, she had been walking around the parking lot. The flash backs kept on coming back to her. Her breathing was getting heavy, and she leaned against a car. She felt tears run down her face. She sank to her knees, and before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

** A/N: Okay, so you might be asking yourself, why is this A/N so important? Well, let me tell you. I should of probably of done this in the first chapter, but I didnt. I just wanted to say that this story is very dark, and the rating may change. This story contains a very controversial topic, and Im pretty sure you can guess what that topic is. I took a big risk in writing this story, but the idea kept on coming to my head so I decided to go for it. Please dont be rude, you have been warned. If you dont think you can take this then just stop reading. Thats all. Stop reading, dont send hate. I will tell you this though, I will keep writing this story as long as there is at least one person reading it. If you have any questions you want me to answer then just ask me it as you review or PM me. I would not mind at all answering them. (: Silly questions are more than welcomed.**

**Want to know who hurt Mary so badly? Want me to keep writing? Want to see where this story goes? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I love you royals. Long may we Reign!**

**~Bethers (Bethers is fun for Bethany)**


	4. Big Change

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! So here's chapter 4! Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom! It's important. Well, all A/N's are important actually!**

* * *

Lola fidgeted nervously with her hands.

"I'm starting to worry," Lola admitted. "Mary has taken way too long."

"You heard her," Kenna said, although you could also hear the worry in her voice, "she wants some fresh air."

"It normally only takes, what, 5 minutes to get fresh air. Mary has been gone for 20," Alyee pointed out. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Alyee stood up, but then Greer grabbed her wrist. "No!" Greer exclaimed. They all looked at Greer in shock and in confusion. Greer let go of Alyee.

"What do you mean no?" Alyee asked in a cold voice.

"So I was thinking," Greer started to explain, "and I realized that Mary may not be alone. She had many admirers tonight. Especially one that caught her attention. So maybe we might be ruining a moment."

Kenna's face lit up. "Do you mean that blonde boy?"

Greer made a face. "What? No."

"When I was making my way back from...the bathroom...I saw Mary talking with this blond boy. He was very handsome." Kenna explained.

"Oh, no," Greer said. "I was talking about a guy Mary bumped into while we were dancing. He might of been wearing a mask, but I could tell he was gorgeous. Wow, Mary is quite the lucky girl."

"I should at least just peek," Alyee insisted.

"I agree with Alyee," Lola said then turned to Alyee. "Please go see if everything's alright then come tell us."

Alyee nodded and made her way outside. Lola turned her attention back to the conversation.

"So today was the day Mary met possible admirers." Lola stated.

Both Greer and Kenna said at the same time, without thinking, "She wasn't the only one."

Lola's brows furrowed. "What?"

Liking a waiter who spilled whine all over her pricey dress? Totally not something to be approved of, so Greer kept her mouth shut.

And liking a man way older who is probably married? Definitely not something to brag about. Kenna just said: "I mean that you might have found somebody. Ummm...so did you?"

A frown snuck it's way into Lola's face. "No. I'm still a little hurt by what Collin did-" Lola was interrupted by Alyee.

"She's not there!" Alyee yelled as she ran back to the table. "I screamed her name so many times and I got no answer!"

They all quickly stood up from the table.

"What?!" Lola said frightened. "No, no, no!"

"Are you sure, Alyee?" Kenna asked.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Alyee yelled impatiently.

"L-let's calm down." Greer was obviously trying to stay calm. "Let's try calling her. " Greer took out her cell phone and started calling Mary. Her hands were shaking as she did so. They waited for her to answer.

RING! RING, RING, RING!

Lola grabbed Mary's phone which was covered by a napkin. Lola let out a frustrated sigh. "She left her phone here!"

"We need to go look for her again, and if we can't find we we need to call her mom. Let's go!" Kenna ordered.

* * *

Mary's head felt like if she hit it against a wall 50 times in a row. She groaned and opened her eyes. It felt like she was swaying, and when her eyes finally focused, she could see why. She was in a car. But who's? A wave of panic went through her body. The last thing she remembers is leaning against a car crying. She looked around and saw that she was laying down. She was taking up three passenger spaces. She looked up and tried to find the driver. All she saw was a dark shadow that looked like a man. No Kenna. No Greer. No Alyee. No Lola.

Mary sat up quickly and the man looked over at her. It was the man with the cloak. 'What is going on?!' Mary thought.

"You're up." The man said.

Mary's breathing was getting faster. "Let me out!" Mary demanded.

The man looked back at her but then turned his attention back on the road. "What?" The man was about to speak but Mary interrupted him again.  
"Let me out!" Mary yelled as loud as she could. The man hit the breaks in surprise, and Mary fell forward and back into her seat.

Mary quickly opened the car door, and got out. Was it really this easy to get away from a kidnapper?

Mary heard the handsome man get out of the car as well and her panic increased.

"Wait!" The man called after her. Mary just walked faster. Before she knew it the man was right in front of her. Mary exploded. She started crying. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" She said as she started to back away.

Bash couldn't help but feel guilty. He held his hands up in the air. "No! It's not like that! I saw you in the parking lot unconscious!"

Mary stopped backing away.

"I- I put you in my car and I started to go to the hospital! I swear I wasn't planing on kidnapping you!"

Mary's cheeks turned red. She felt so embarrassed. He was just trying to help her and she accused him of such a thing. There was an awkward silence and Mary sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just a little tired. I feel so bad." Mary apologized.

"Don't. It's totally reasonable for you to act like this when you wake up in a stranger's car." Bash said in a soft voice. "But I still want to take you to a doctor. C'mon."

Mary hesitated. "No. I'm sorry but my friends are probably worried sick. I need to call them..." Mary let out a breath of frustration. She forgot her phone.

Bash realized the source of her frustration and handed her his phone. Mary took it and said thank you. Mary tried calling but there was no cell service. She was so getting killed for this. Her mom was probably gonna ground her for life.

Mary returned the phone back to Bash.

"Can I take you to the hospital now?" Bash insisted.

"Look, no offense, but I don't know you," Mary said.

"Look, no offense, but you look horrible," Bash replied.

Mary's mouth dropped open. Did he really just say that. She shook her head as if she heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Bash smiled. "You look tired and sick, but don't worry you pull off ratchet ness." He didn't want to say 'you still look beautiful' even though he really wanted to. He barely met her, and he didn't want to freak her out .

"You're cheeky," Mary said as if realizing something. She actually thought he was a kind person.

"When we get to the hospital, you can call your mom, or dad, or whoever you want to call." Bash told Mary.

Mary didn't have a dad, but she wasn't about to point that out.

Mary still said nothing. She didn't clearly say no but didn't clearly say yes. She still wasn't sure she should be with a total stranger, but if she refused she would be stranded. She didn't know this part of town, and she didn't see any taxis, and even if she did, she had no money.

"Fine, but you take me straight to the hospital," she demanded.

"Alright," Bash said simply.

It was a 20 minute ride to the nearest hospital, and even though Mary didn't want to admit it, she felt sick. Her stomach was empty. All she had eaten was cake, but that wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger. Other than that her head was pounding.

When they had finally gotten to the hospital she was quickly checked. The doctors told her she was very weak, and then gave her a cookie and some juice to fill her up. Even then she wasn't satisfied. Mary hadn't seen the man after she went into the doctors room. When she finally came out, she saw him in a corner talking on the phone. She walked over to him when he hung up.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Bash asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Mary replied. "The best remedy for what I have is food."

"Oh," Bash said. "So you just fainted, because you were hungry. Fainting is a daily occurrence for you, isn't it?"

Mary gave him a look then walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me, can I please use the phone. I need to make a call."

The woman behind the desk nodded and scooted the hospital phone closer to Mary. Mary dialed her moms number and waited for her answer. She waited, but there was no response.

Mary bit her lip to hold back a scream of frustration. Why wasn't her mom picking up? She dialed three more times, and she got nothing.

Mary felt the man approach her. She could feel his warmth even though her back was to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Mary turned to face him, and she actually saw him. She had been ignoring him this whole time. She's been lost in her worry she never really paid attention to him. He was no longer wearing the mask he was wearing at the dance. He had dark hair, beautiful eyes, and he was tall.

"My mom isn picking up," Mary told the man.

"Well call somebody else," He suggested.

Mary wasn't good with memory. Sh only knew her moms phone number b heart, and it took a lot of work to memorize it. "If I could, I would." Mary responded.

"Miss...Miss!" The woman at the front desk was yelling. Mary had a feeling she was calling her. She turned her attention to the woman. The girl waved at Mary to come. When she finally reached the desk, the woman handed her the phone. Mary took it eagerly and put it up to her ears.

"Hello?" Mary talked into the phone.

"Mary!" It was her mom. "Where have you been? Why are you at the hospital? What happened? Are you okay? Mary Stuart you are in so much trouble! You had me worried sick!" Her mother was basically releasing jumbled words, but Mary could understand her perfectly.

"Mom," Mary began to explain. "I'm okay. The thing is that I fainted, but a generous man took me to the hospital, but I'm okay. If anything I should be mad. I've been calling you."

"Well I went out to search for you, and I was stupid enough to forget my phone." Mary heard her mom sigh on the other end. "Mary what hospital is this? You're there with a complete stranger!"

Mary gave her the name.

"Mary, why did you faint?" Marie asked her daughter, but she had an idea why. Mary started to get teary.

"The doctor said my stomach-" Mary was interrupted by her mom.

"Mary, we'll talk about this in person." With that her mom hang up.

* * *

It took thirty minutes for Mary's mom to get here. Mary had told the man thank you and then she went out into the front of the hospital. Mary didn't even give the man time to say 'you're welcome.' The ride home was awkward and silent, and when they finally got home , her told her I sit down.

"Mary, honey, are you okay?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, mom," Mary responded. " I just need to eat and-"

"No, Mary. Are YOU okay?"

Mary knew perfectly what she was asking. Mary said nothing and the silence was an answer.

"Mary, this is getting to be too much. All your therapies aren't working."

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Her mom took a big breath and Mary could see she was in the edge of crying. "I want you to forget, Mary, but I know you won't be able to. I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. For me, for your friends, and especially for you.

"I want you to be happy. Mary, when I found out about what happened to you, I - I . I can't put into words what I feel, but when ever I saw how broken you were, how broken you ARE, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

Mary didn't realize they were both crying.

"I decided something. I think we need to leave." Her mom told Mary.

Mary's jaw dropped. "Leave? What do you mean leave? New York?"

"Yes, Mary. We're leaving New York."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I know I'm a terrible person! I am also terrible because I took so long to update. It's school man! Well there is honestly no excuse! So u decided to update very other Friday! I decided to do this, because I would like to know gay you thought of the latest Reign episode! So every new chapter review an comment about the latest Reign episode, and about this story of course! So I decided to pack this chapter with Mash, because it was announced Mash had no hope! So this chapter was to sooth this Mash hearts! See you later guys! I know in this chapter not hung much happened, but it's actually very important! **

**Want to know who hurt Mary so badly? Want to know where this story goes? Encourage me to keep writing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**~ Bethany**


End file.
